Do I?
by lollyluvsya
Summary: Bella is set to marry the man of her dreams. It should be a fairytale but it isn't. Everything that could go wrong does. With each day presenting a new disaster and there is a pair of little hands messing up the plans as she struggles to get to the altar. Can she survive the chaos and tell Edward 'I do' Rated M, lemons, canon pairs, light & fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

About: Bella is set to marry the man of her dreams. It should be a fairytale but it isn't. Everything that could go wrong does. With her new in-laws pulling at the strings and little hands messing up the plans she struggles to get to the altar. Can she survive the chaos and tell Edward 'I do?' Rated M, lemons, canon pairs, light & fluffy.

* * *

Eight months ago

The bridge was lit up. The city of Sydney stunning. It was somewhere I'd always wanted to visit. Thanks to my boyfriend of three and a half years I was here. As we walked around the harbour the city came alive for us. We'd just finished dinner and now we were being standard tourists. Exploring. Hand in hand. Us against the world. I'm only ever this corney when I'm around him.

Out of every Victoria secret model he'd picked me. He held my hair back after wild girls nights, he purchased tampons without a blush and he'd carry me to be after falling asleep on the couch.

Love meant nothing until I found it with him.

It was our three year anniversary and he'd surprised me with tickets to Australia. We'd spent a week in Melbourne and now we were in Sydney.

Edward and I dated through college. Completely wrapped up in one another. He studied medicine. I studied psychology.

His sister had introduced us. Alice often bearing claim for us. I often beading claim for her and her partner Jasper. She had every right I guess. My best friend had a premonition as she so called it.

A spin the bottle game had truly been the glue. We'd entered the closet and he'd attacked me. After we took it home finishing it.

A few dates later and here we are. Hand in hand in Australia.

"This trip has been incredible," I smile at him.

"I'm dreading the long flight," he laughs.

"You can sleep on me," I say.

"We all know that it'll be the opposite way," he chuckles wrapping his arm around me.

"Your just comfortable," giggling I squeeze his bicep, "perfect pillow."

We find a patch of grass beneath the harbour bridge. The opera house shimmers.

"Okay," he huffs.

"What?" I smile at him.

"This could backfire," he smiles down at me.

"What could backfire?" I raise an eyebrow.

"This," he sighs getting down on one knee.

"Shit," I gasp covering my mouth.

"I've been in love with you for years. Even before we became official. Before that kiss. I admired you and wished you could be mine. Now you are. And I'd be stupid to not to ensure you are for as long as I can. This trip was perfect. And we have many ahead of us. But I want to take them with my wife. If you'll make me the happiest man alive and be that," he says, "Bella, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will," I squeal.

Not even a second of hesitation in my response. Sighing with relief he reaches into his pocket pulling out a small box. Opening it he presents me with a gorgeous oval diamond ring. My hand shakes as he puts it on. It fits perfectly against my skin.

"I love you," he smiles standing.

As he stretches up I launch on him wrapping my arms around my neck. Like a corny movie he swings me around.

Sydney will forever be special to us.

That night is spent making nothing but love. Our hotel room gets a true workout. The bed squeaks, the covers a mess.

It's not until the morning after it hits me I'm engaged.

And then it hits me.

"Your family," I gasp.

He lies on his back eyes closed with a smirk.

"You already said yes," he says.

* * *

Now.

"Mummy."

The sun wasn't up yet.

It was only 5am.

"Mummy," the scream is more shrill.

"It's yours," Edward groans.

"You put it into me," I huff sitting up.

Finding out I was pregnant early on definitely threw us out. But our two year old was our world. It made us fall all the more in love. When we told him we were getting married his head almost exploded. He would be turning three in two months. Finally ridding us of his terrible twos.

Mason was a mummy's boy through and through. Often making Edward jealous. But when he wanted something he was Edward's angel.

Our little family was complete. But it was set to become a big family. Today we would hit the road and head to Forks. Our wedding one week away. Everything was planned, no room for error. Edward's entire family would be there. Together we'd all stay with his parents before the big day on Saturday.

I loved his family. Sometimes they were just eccentric. His brother Emmett constantly booming, his sister Alice constantly interested in business that is mine and then Edward's parents who are just oddly too nice. Then there were the in-laws.

Rosalie not yet married, but getting close to a ring. My absolute best friend and total pain in the ass. She currently had Emmett wrapped around her pinky.

Jasper. Beautiful and friendly. Adored by my son. I had no complaints.

Truth is I have no problem with them. Any of them. But living under one roof with the stress of a wedding. How on earth will I get through and still ensure my kid doesn't pick his nose?

"Mummy," the scream is closer.

"It's out of bed," I pull on Edward's shirt.

Daringly I had fallen asleep naked after last night. After so long together our spark continued failing to even dim.

"Stop referring to your son as an it," he laughs.

"Put pants on," I snap back.

"He has one too," he snuggles deeper into the covers.

"That is horrific," I laugh opening the door.

The little monster stares up at me hands on his hips. He glares up at me.

"Didn't you hear me?" He asks.

"Mason, it's early. What do you want?" I sigh picking him up.

"We have to go see grandpappy and nanny," he says.

"Not till later," I say, "they won't even be awake."

He groans looking over at Edward for help. His little eyebrows knit together when he finds he won't get it.

My son was a more of Edward than me. The face, the crooked smile and the cocky attitude. From me brown eyes, brown hair. He loved learning about music and hated eating anything green. My son was perfect in my eyes. Despite how painful he could be.

I thanked Edward daily for giving me him.

A little less at 5am.

"Daddy," he yells across the room.

Impossible to not wake him even if he were sleeping. Even if he were dead.

"Grandpappy likes to be awake early," he yells at Edward, "right daddy?"

"I'm adopted. You didn't inherit that," Edward grumbles.

"What's adopted?" He asks me confused.

"It's early. Ask me when the sun is awake," I saw propping him onto the bed.

"You said I'm your sunshine and I'm awake," he smirks up at me.

"Why are you so much like your dad," I smile helplessly down at my child.

* * *

Thanks so much.

Please do review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Bear

Clipping my child into his car seat was always a shit fight.

"Just sit still, Mason," I snap.

My mother voice was fantastic. I'd had plenty of practice. The past year had tested me. He knew how to get away with everything.

And as Edward packs the boot not stepping in to control his savage child I'm forced to pull out the classic mother authority. Mason was on my last nerve. The four hour drive ahead would be torture. Before Mason we'd pull over along the way and make it fun. Now it was nursery rhymes and being asked if we're there every five seconds.

Now it was lingering touches and sexy winks in the front seat until we arrived and had someone entertain him for an hour. When he fell asleep Edward would maybe even whisper sweet nothings in a husky sexy voice. Our kid didn't slow down the second drive in the slightest.

"Edward," I huff standing back.

"Yeah," he calls out.

"Your child is being difficult," I sigh.

"Can't imagine where he gets that from," he laughs appearing at my side.

"You," I poke my tongue out.

"Nah," he smacks my ass playfully before leaning into the car to buckle him up, "quit testing Mummy. She is stressed out."

"Why?" Mason asks playing with Edward's hair.

"Because of the wedding," he answers patient.

"Why?" Mason continues.

"Not this," I groan.

Why. Mason's favourite new word.

"Because," I say sharp.

"Stop biting," Edward stands back and closes our toddler in.

"Bite me," I grin up at him.

"Tempting as hell," he chuckles, "I can't believe you'll be my wife. This is just too surreal. I dreamed about it for so long."

"That's if your son lets me get there," I tease.

"Our son will treasure today just like I will," he kisses me sweetly before opening my door for me, "get that hot ass in the car."

Rolling my eyes I clamber into the front seat smiling at him as he closes me inside.

"Mummy. Are we there?" Mason asks.

I swear it's by purpose.

"No," I say, "we haven't even left yet."

"Can I go to doctors with Grandpappy?" He asks.

Occasionally my soon to be father in law would treat Mason. He'd take him to the hospital, something Edward struggled to do. It was too busy at Edward's work. Both Mason's father and grandfather were doctors. My dad a cop. Pretty cool jobs for an almost 3 year old to play pretend. He loved playing doctors or policeman. A costume for each at hand.

My son also adored my parents. He'd be spending the day with my father tomorrow fishing. My father adored being a grandpa. And my mother constantly sent toys and clothes from Arizona for him.

He was a spoilt child. Incredibly loved.

"If you ask nice," I say leaning into my baby bag prepping.

Everything has to be in arms reach.

"With a pwease?" He yells out.

"Yes, baby," I look back at Edward shoving stuff into the boot still.

"Edward," I smile, "can you hurry, please?"

"You asked nicely, mummy," his little feet rest on the back of my chair.

I'm in for one heck of a massage.

"I'm done, gorgeous," he says slamming the boot shut.

Shortly later he climbs into the driver seat starting the car. He wears a casual shirt and chinos. My dad I get to fuck. The only man who was attractive with puke on his shoulder. I admire him as he looks back at our kid.

"What would you like to listen to, buddy?" Edward looks back at Mason.

"Anything," he shrugs casually.

He laughs putting on his usual playlist which ranged from nursery rhymes to Disney.

"When we return home it'll be as husband and wife, baby," he smiles taking my hand.

"I wonder if the sex is any better married?" I whisper.

"I'm willing to test it," he laughs.

"I'm excited," I smile, "finally all the planning will come to use and we'll have our day."

"I bet you'll be so beautiful," he kisses the back of my hand.

The first hour of the drive is peaceful. Mason plays with his toys and entertains us with cute outbursts of commentary.

He points out interesting trucks and cars. Spots airplanes in the sky. Oh and the new question 'can I have a brother?' To which we answer 'maybe one day.' When I drop him off to preschool I glare at the less articulate kids who keep their mouth shut and stare blankly at their mothers.

Edward traces patterns on my thigh as I read my book.

"Higher," I smile.

"You are just so naughty today," he shakes his head grinning.

Then the second hour hits us and there's no calming the chaos.

My toddler screams bloody murder. Both of us urgently try to calm him down with our voices.

"What happened?" Edward asks pulling over.

On the side of the road I climb out hurriedly so I can walk around to his door. I inspect him checking to see if he is hurt. I find no blood. I check around him to see if he has dropped a loved toy.

"Mister Bee," he screeches.

Oh shit.

"We don't have him?" I ask desperately searching the floor of the car.

He has to be here.

"No," he yells.

"Okay. It's okay baby," I say standing up to rub his little leg.

I hope the motion soothes his tears. He pants quickly trying to catch his breath from the tantrum.

"I'll call Emmett and see if he has left. He might swing by and get it," Edward says dialing the number through the car sound system.

"Uncle Emmy will get it," I rub my sons tears away

Mister Bee was his toy. Given to him by Esme when he was born it has never been far away. The bear was his world. I felt like the worst mother forgetting it. This wedding had me stressed out. Planning the decorations and music and the send off. Everything in between. I had let the simple thing slip between the cracks.

"Mummy is so sorry, baby," I say kissing his small head.

He buried his face into my chest accepting my cuddles in his car seat.

"Yes, brother," the voice booms through the car.

"Where are you?" Edward asks.

"At a petrol station outside of Seattle staring at my girlfriend's incredible tits. She's cleaning my windscreen and it's taking all my power not to walk out and..." he says.

"You're on loud speaker and my two year old can hear," Edward interrupts.

"He's gonna learn one day. He'll inherit the Cullen jewels" Emmett laughs, "whats up?"

"Adopted… he'll inherit my jewels," he teases.

"Stop talking about your dicks," I hiss.

"Can you go back and get his teddy bear? Mister Bee," Edward asks, "we forgot it and there's no way he'll cooperate without it."

"Sure," he says, "anything for my favourite nephew."

"He's your only nephew," Edward rolls his eyes.

"Exactly," he says, "is he there?"

"He's upset," Edward looks back at me cradling Mason's head in my chest.

"Mason! Cheer up. You can't be sad when I take you on a huge adventure when I get to Forks," Emmett booms.

"Where to?" He calls out.

"It's a surprise, Bud," he laughs

"Thanks so much, Emmett," I call out.

"It's okay, Bells," he says hanging up.

I look at Edward's reassuring face. He is trying to bite back laughter. If he lets it out Mason could end it all.

With a last kiss on the head I jump back into my seat buckling up.

"What's a road trip without a toddler drama?" Edward takes my hand.

"Impossible," I scoff.

It was only the beginning of the impossible.

* * *

—-

Thanks for reading! Please if you liked leave me a review?

I love to read them especially on new stories!


	3. Chapter 3

The Menu

We're on the home stretch. Just nearing the sleep town or Forks. We had both grown up here but truly got together in college. He had been a few years older and saw me as a little sister. That was until I went to the same college and he noticed things had changed drastically about me.

I'd forced Edward to let me drive to relax. Edward's stress was internal. I couldn't bear the sight of his knuckles squeezing the wheel.

Our terror two year old was fast asleep in his seat snoring silently. Edward too had his eyes closed as he rest his copper hair against the window. He looked peaceful. Beautiful.

As we pull into Forks I run though the list of things I need to still prepare.

My dress should be here. Alice picked it up.

My cake will be ready the day before.

And Rosalie would be handling the flowers.

Jasper was in charge of collecting the decorations.

Emmett was on music duty. The most difficult job to mess up without insulting him about it's ease.

"Oh fuck," I gasp quietly.

The planner would be arriving shortly after us and I was meant to give her the meal requirements. I'd completely forgotten. Remembering off the top of my head was almost impossible. I'd have to try. Rosalie and Emmett would be halfway here by now if they hadn't stopped along the way just like Edward and I once did.

Stressed I dial Alice's number and plug an earphone into my ear. A manoeuvre if caught would get me into trouble from Edward and soon after my father when he dobs on me. The light snores from the passenger seat pushed me on.

Alice answers quickly.

"Are you here?" She squeals.

"almost," I say quietly, "I forgot the list. The dietary list. Connie needed it."

"It'll be fine. We'll figure something out," Alice says calming me, "is Mason okay?"

"We had a major meltdown because his awful witch of a mother forgot his favourite toy," I say, "but he is fine."

"Oh my poor baby," she gasps, "he also has the best mummy in the world. Don't stress. Your mind is elsewhere. Rosalie and I will get you through this. Remember it's all about Edward at the end of that aisle."

"I know," I huff, "I have to go. Edward is stirring and if catches me on the phone while driving he'll lecture me."

"Get ready for married life," Alice giggles.

She hangs up on me and I peer at my man. He smiles back at me.

"Too late," he says, "you'll be punished later."

"Maybe I'll be more naughty in that case," I bite my lip turning into the long, familiar Cullen driveway.

"I need to get you alone," he clenches his eyes shut smiling.

"Don't wake Mason. Carry him in and we can lay him down. I'm not up for cranky baby," I say cutting the engine out the front.

The Cullen manor was massive. It backed onto acres of woods and provided a romantic setting for our wedding. It was a three story home with plenty of rooms. Rooms that would house my mother, grandmother and an odd uncle later in the week. My best friend Jacob would also arrive soon. It was going to be chaos. But the hospitality of Esme and Carlisle was something I cherished. Without them it wouldn't have been more difficult and a wedding we probably wouldn't find meaningful. This had heart. With a full house as soul. Not to mention the guests to come on the night. Let's call that life.

Edward cradles Mason in his arms and I begin loading his free arm up with bags. He is a superhuman when it comes to carrying. A skill he has perfected.

"Hey," Carlisle runs out of the house Jasper following.

"We've got it," Jasper smiles taking a bag from me before engulfing me in a hug, "Bells. You look so great. Go inside and get comfy."

Smiling at him I watch Edward pass my sleeping baby to his grandfather to help Jasper. Carlisle kisses his head before hugging me with one arm as we head toward the house.

"Thank god you're here. Alice has gone wild," he whispers.

"Not the description I wanted," I smile.

"She is just ordering everyone around. I heard Jasper yell for the first time ever," he says softly.

When we walk in Alice greets me with a shrill scream running to hug me.

"Shhh," I gasp.

It's too late.

Mason's eyes open and he looks at me confused before looking up at Carlisle. He begins to fuss and cry reaching out for me. I glare playfully at Alice before gathering him into my arms.

"What are you doing to my wedding, Alice," I smile rubbing Mason's back to calm him.

"Well I thought we could make these mason jars," she grabs my free arm and begins pulling me.

Mason groggy smacks Alice's hand away. She looks at him appalled.

"Still a shit," she smiles moving closer to me so she can size him up.

"She's cuddling me," he pokes his tongue out at Alice.

"Hey," I warn, "Don't be nasty."

"I have a bone to pick with you. What's this about uncle Emmett getting drawings and I don't?" Alice tickles Mason playfully.

He squirms giggling in my arms. I laugh brushing his brown hair out of his eyes. It was just as messy as Edward's.

"Is Uncle Emmy better than me?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe," he smirks.

She gasps in horror joking.

"He loves me more than both of you anyway," Carlisle ruffles his hair from behind me.

Now Mason truly realises he is there and squeals in delight, arms out for his Grandpappy.

"Pappy," he squeals, "cuddle."

Carlisle laughs lifting him into his arms, nestling him tight against his chest.

"Please doctors," Mason says playing lazily with the hair framing his face.

"Doctors?" Carlisle looks at me confused.

"He wants to visit your work," I explain feeling Alice grow more agitated by the second.

I don't know who was more mature. Her or the two year old.

"I see. Mason used such beautiful manners " Carlisle smiles, "of course you can come visit my work."

Mason bounces up and down excitedly.

"Want to come find grandma?" He asks to Mason.

Mason nods motioning he wants down.

"Do not break anything," I call after him as he races toward the kitchen at the back of the home.

Alice grabs for my arm and tugs pulling me to the lounge area. Piles of jars sit on the coffee table beside packets of tea light candles.

"We have work to do," she smiles at me.

"Have you heard from Rose?" I ask collapsing into my seat.

"No," she shakes her head.

She's lying. I can tell. Her eyes drop and mouth twitches.

What else could it be now?

"What is it?" I ask.

"You haven't checked the Seattle post?" Alice asks.

"No," I raise an eyebrow.

"Bells, it's the planner," she bites her lip.

* * *

Please leave me a review?


	4. Chapter 4

The Planner

"Fucking fraud," I gasp staring at Alice's laptop, "a warrant for fraud."

"I'm sorry," she bites her lip, "I'm sure we can get a replacement. Or I can make everything come together."

"She didn't fraud us. She just did it to a previous client," Edward sits beside me.

"This can't be happening," I rest my head in my hands.

"Baby, it'll be fine. Our wedding will be special without her," Edward leans into me wrapping his arm around me.

"Fraud," I say frustrated.

"Maybe call her company?" Jasper suggests.

"They might send a replacement," Alice nods.

Edward grabs for my phone before I can agree and finds the number. I lean back into the couch in dread. He dials the number on my phone. Each digit heavy in weight. The fate of my wedding depending on this phone call.

He doesn't get a human but an automated message. He's put on hold.

"What the fuck," I moan.

Ten minutes later a man answers sounding flustered.

"Yes? Yes?" He asks.

"Hey. My name is Edward Cullen. Your employee is planning our wedding. However there's a warrant out for her…" he says.

The man interrupts.

"Yeah. I'm in a shit fight. When's the wedding?" He asks.

"This weekend," Edward squeezes my hand in his.

"I'll send my nephew out tonight," he says, "I found your file. I have the address. He'll arrive tomorrow."

Edward hangs up and I let out a panicked sigh.

"It'll be okay, Bella," Jasper kneels in front of me.

He is trying to calm me. He hated seeing people distressed and would work to calm people to the best of his ability. The eye contact and soothing rub of my arm. It works.

"We will give you an amazing wedding," Alice says, "it will all come together and you will not even remember this"

"I'll sue that bitch," I smile.

Edward laughs pulling me close to him, his arm around me closing in tighter.

"I really hope this frustration pays off in bed," Edward smiles kissing my head.

"Yuck," Alice scrunches her nose.

My toddler screams bloody murder from the other room. My back straightens. Tense again.

"I'll get it," Edward says squeezing my knee, "Stay and make your cups."

"They're mason jars," Alice corrects with attitude.

"Whatever," Edward rolls his eyes heading toward his parents.

Jasper begins to follow. But halts at Alice clearing her throat obnoxiously.

"Where in the world do you think you're going?" Alice asks arms crossed.

"To make mason jars I guess," Jasper grins at me.

"You bet it," Alice smiles playfully smacking Jasper's ass as he takes a seat on the couch beside me.

He takes off his country boy hat, placing it beside him fully prepared to make this craft happen.

"Now baby. You hot glue the ribbon, dust the glitter and then put one candle inside," Alice explains, "don't burn yourself."

"You better make Emmett do this too," he says.

"Emmett would fuck it up," Alice shakes her head pushing a pile of jars and brown, twine like ribbon at us.

"That's rude," Emmett booms into the room.

Never an inside voice. Always a loud voice. I hate how much of a mum I am.

"Fuck Bella. You look stunning," he smiles at me, "You're already glowing."

"That's cause she was crying," Alice glares at her brother.

"Thanks," I mutter.

"Why? Did Edward already get cold feet?" He asks.

What did I do to deserve this pain?

"Edward didn't and won't," Rosalie slaps his head walking into the room.

My maid of honour. Finally. She could pick up the pieces of this. My best friend since pre kindergarten. I gasp at the sight of her and rush her. As my arms wrap around her neck she catches my crash tackle.

"It's okay. I'm here," she laughs stroking my hair, "Rose to the rescue."

"Everything is falling apart," I say.

"You have given birth this is nothing," she laughs.

"And it all went to plan," I groan.

"I wouldn't say that," she smiles holding me at arms length.

"We're here to help. It's what family do," Rosalie rubs my shoulder smiling.

I couldn't believe what was happening. But at least I had my best friend to get me through it. She'd been through everything with me. Held my hand through the tears when I found out I was pregnant, held my hand through the labour and squealed from excitement at the news of being godparent. She was my everything and more. Having her by my side at my wedding was a given.

"Look. You go relax. Go take a rest and then you and I can talk about what we need to do. For now Alice and I will figure things out," she orders, "oh but first take me to my godson so I can give him his bloody bear."

Emmett holds up the ever familiar mister Bee. The bear smiled up at me with its beady eyes and sewn smile. I laugh taking Rosalie's hand tugging her toward the kitchen.

Mason sat on the kitchen counter, Carlisle attending to a graze on his knee. He had just finished crying. When he sees Emmett his eyes light up. They bulge from his head when he sees Jasper behind us. His favourite uncle.

"Baby what happened?" I ask.

"I fell," he says, "Grandpappy fix it."

"Bella," Esme gasps entering the room.

She rushes to me and hugs me sweet.

"So soon and you'll be my daughter," she smiles, "finally officially part of the family."

"I can't wait Esme," I smile.

Walking to Mason I kiss his head out of habit. He smiles up at me seemingly happy.

"Mummy kiss it better?" Carlisle asks once the bandaid is on.

I smile down at Mason who reaches one hand out to me motioning me to come close. Smiling I lean down and kiss just above the bandaid before lifting him into my arms.

"Aunty Rosie has something for you, little man," I say.

He looks to Rose expectantly and gasps in excitement when he sees his teddy bear.

"What do you say?" Edward asks sharp.

"Tanks," he smiles taking the bear into his arms happily.

"I think you should give both of them a big hug and kiss," I say.

He smiles at Emmett first knowing exactly the strength behind the man. He's right to. Because as soon as Emmett has him, Mason is thrown into the air and hung upside down. My baby squeals in laughter, the rest of us smiling and laughing along.

Maybe this wedding wouldn't be all bad. It was salvageable.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please take a moment to review? He


	5. Chapter 5

The Dinner

Pink and orange dance with the yellow in the sky. The sun is setting on Forks. The weather still nice enough to take advantage. Our family were prepping dinner. We took the moment alone.

Edward kicks the soccer ball to Mason lightly. When it arrives at his small feet he picks it up cheeky and raced toward me sitting on the steps. He giggles uncontrollably as Edward begins to race after him.

The sunlight reflects of my soon-to-be husband dazzling me.

I open my arms out for my son who squeals when he reached me.

"Stop," he screams at Edward.

Edward tickles him in my arms as he kicks out toward his father. Our family, my entire heart. I can't help but feel incredibly blessed. This would be my life. As far to perfect as something could come.

"Running to Mummy isn't brave," he teases smacking mason's bum affectionately.

"Cause he knows Mummy will kick your ass," I say smacking his chest.

"Bring it," Edward smiles.

Laughing I shift mason onto one of my hips and grab Edward's arm. Mason squeals and laughs encouraging me. I pull Edward to me giggling grabbing his arm. He growls playfully at Mason.

"Help me Mason," I say.

He swings his arms out at Edward giggling. Every time he landed a hit Edward with gasp pretending to be in pain.

Laughing Edward pulls me to his body with his strong hands around me hips. He kisses mason's cheek before leaning down to take ahold of my lips.

"My entire world in my arms," he smiles, "nothing can ever take it away."

He grins evilly before pulling me into the grass. I topple down with Mason in my arms. Edward doesn't relent to our squeals. Mason's body lays across my stomach as Edward tickles his sides.

"Mine," he growls out laughing.

"Daddy!" Mason screams out.

"Dinner," Esme calls out from the front door smiling.

The picture of us from her end must look sweet. A family truly in love.

Edward smiles and kisses my head adoringly. Mason begins to race inside but before I can sit up Edward stops me. He kneels down face to face with me.

"You okay?" He asks.

"This whole thing is just a little intense," I smile, "the wedding thing is overwhelming. But I'm here with you. I'm going through it with you."

"I love you," he kisses me, "I'm going to ensure you have the most memorable wedding."

"It already has been," I smirk.

"For the right reasons," he shakes his head, "one of which will happen tonight after we tuck that two year old into bed."

Laughing I smack his arm lightly. The intense flirting was something he'd never let go. Since first dating he was constantly hitting on me.

Hand in hand we head inside finding our seats at the table. Mason sits in a high chair beside me chatting to himself. He's given his own cup, cutlery and plate with pet patrol pictures. He's insistent Jasper sit beside him. When Emmett tries he screams in fury.

"Jawpah only," he growls.

"He isn't even your uncle," he glares down at his opponent, "He's married into this."

"Move," jasper shoves Emmett playfully taking his seat beside Mason.

Emmett rolls his eyes sitting beside Edward. The three boys sat in a line. Like the teens they once were. The three of them snickered and whispered. I sat across from Jasper, my son one of the tables heads. Beside me Esme, Carlisle and Alice. Rosalie takes the other head so she can make crazy eyes at Mason.

Edward lovingly smiles at me across the table comforting my stress without words. The spread Esme had prepared was incredible. I made a plate up for my little man before fixing myself up.

Mason played mostly with my food unless I spoon fed him. Which was cute but now it just annoys me.

"Use your spoon," I encourage.

To which I'm offered a gaping mouth response. The action demanding I feed him. My son knew how to get what he want. Even if we thought we had won he always did. He played Edward against me, he threw tantrums, he acted cute. Every trick in the book this kid knew it. And he didn't have to look far for inspiration. Edward did it too.

"He is like Edward," Esme smiles, "when I look at him it takes me back."

"So you almost ripped your hair out too?" I laugh.

"Daily," Esme grins.

Mason smacks his tray table to get my attention, mouth open waiting for the helicopter.

"Do it yourself," I shake my head.

"Mason can try his little tux after dinner," Alice smiles.

"I need to check it fits," I nod at Edward smiling, "he's going to look so handsome. Just like daddy."

"Are you going to steal the show, Mason?" Esme asks as she spoons more salad onto her plate.

Mason smiles at Esme cheeky and nods.

"Don't steal my thunder, bud," Edward laughs, "all eyes will be on Bella anyway."

"Wait till you see her in that dress," Rose smiles, "I almost convinced her to ditch you and run away with me."

"That would be so hot," Emmett smiles.

"Later tonight," Edward winks at his brother.

It was as if they were still teenagers sometimes. Rosalie glares at Emmett as he pulls back from their high 5.

"Rosalie. Maybe we could go over the table plan after the meal?" Alice asked.

Alice and Rosalie didn't always see eye to eye. Putting them both in the bridal party was an easy choice but also cake with a whole heap of risk. They could bicker, bitch and fight. Sticking me right into the middle. My cousin the final bridesmaid was meant to be the difficult one. But that said she truly took the cake. She arrived on Thursday to torture us all.

"Alice don't stress," Rosalie smiles.

Alice rolls her eyes muttering something to Esme quietly. Rosalie doesn't notice making faces at Mason.

"We should plan something," I say, "I mean without the wedding planner until tomorrow we should get ahead. Even if it's just seating. She had that chart on her. I doubt the business will have it. We could also maybe go through the menu."

"Of course," Alice smiles at me.

"Do I need to be here for that?" Edward asks.

"No you can watch the game. But make the mason jars as you do," Alice smiles.

"Thank god," Emmett smiles.

Jasper grins in relief too.

They were just simple boys.

"I'll help you girls," Esme smiles, "I've got wine in there. We can watch a movie while we do it."

"Perfect," I smile thankful.

That was where my giving to thanks ran out.

* * *

Please review?!

thanks so much


	6. Chapter 6

*lemon ahead*

* * *

The Maid of Honour

_Five days to go…_

I'd fallen asleep with Mason beside me last night. Edward had been up late with Emmett and Jasper watching the game.

He shook me awake carefully last night pointing to our child. Mason's head was toward the foot of the bed lying on his stomach. He looked peaceful. The day with aunties, uncles and grandparents had taken its toll.

Edward had carried him to his room across the hallway from ours before undressing me slowly and going even slower with the steps that occurred after.

When we woke it was naturally. No screaming toddler thanks to his parents and no alarm.

"Hmm I will never tire of lying next to your naked body," he whispers, "so sexy."

"You know… the house is kinda quiet," I smile as he moves to rest on his arm.

As he leans over me I stroke his cheeks.

"What are you suggesting?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Why nothing at all," I smirk taking his hand in mind.

I guide it under the covers towards the holy ground it is required. He cups my mound, using his fingertips to massage my clit. Instantly waves of pleasure flow up my spine.

"Nothing?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I moan quietly.

"Not this?" His hand slips allowing a finger to dip inside of me.

"Maybe that," I bite my lip.

His laughter is dark and he pulls down the sheets revealing my chest. The stress relief I needed. His mouth wastes no time getting to work. He sucks my nipples teasing with his skilled tongue. Each flick and twirl driving me wild. Arching into him I try to thrust toward his fingers moving faster each pump.

"Don't stop. Don't you dare stop," I moan.

He smirks into my chest pleased that while he plays he is also pleasuring me.

"Ohh… ohh. Oh! Yes. Ugh," I gasp clenching around his curled fingers.

Digging deep into the mattress I shake loving the feel of the orgasm. No vibrator could do what he did. He knew exactly where to touch and how to touch.

I'm not even half way down before he is rolling me onto my side to spoon my body. Manipulating my limbs he moves my legs so he can thrust into me while exploring with his hands.

Long, deep, slow. The thrusts each delivering another touch of sensation. I close my eyes and wrap my hand over the top of his. My fingers interlock with his as he moves his hand between my chest and my clit.

Squeezing my breasts to flicking my bud. Nothing more pleasurable than my man exploring what is his.

"I can't believe I get to marry you," he mutters, "this every day."

I'm dead. I'm dead and this is heaven. The bible got it wrong. No golden gates, no clouds. Just a copper hair, pale angel with an incredible jawline and the sexiest smirk. And he was mine.

I can't respond to him. The pleasure is so high. His thrusts has fastened slightly not compromising for the depth and strength. Each thrust is hard sending my body up and down with force.

"You… oh. Ugh," a string of moans leave my mouth taking over the sentence I had prepared.

"You don't get to come yet," he says smacking my ass gentle.

"Oh Edward," I close my eyes.

He flips onto his back and motions for me to climb on. I do exactly that and quickly return to work. I bounce up and down enjoying the share of authority. He liked me on top. He could see everything. I could feel sexy.

"Hey," Rosalie barges in holding a clipboard.

"Shit," I gasp racing to pull the covers over us, "fucking."

"Yeah. I've seen it before," Rosalie shuts the door behind her.

I look down at Edward's pissed off expression as I work to successfully cover us with the blanket.

"I was about to…" Edward growls.

"You just didn't even knock," I say shocked climbing off Edward.

"I've seen it before. We shared a dorm," Rosalie shakes her head as if it's obvious, "heck you had sex with him when you thought I was asleep in the same room. Heck we practically had sex."

"Sorry what?" Edward holds his hands up.

"All girls experiment," Rosalie winks at me.

"What do you want?" I demand.

"I want you to help me get onto this shit. We have a wedding. Your planner is downstairs getting grilled by your wannabe maid of honour," Rosalie sits at my feet, "cute you have that mark still."

If looks could kill, Rosalie would be in a casket.

"She loves when you kiss that," Rosalie points at the small mark on my chest with her pen.

"I know," Edward grunts out.

"Oh and small issue. Not major," Rosalie bites her pen, "the makeup artist double booked. She can come but can't spend as long here so we just all have to be there and ready to go."

"What?" I groan.

"It's fine," Rosalie holds her hand up halting my complaint.

"Can you let us get back to what we were doing?" Edward says suddenly.

"Fine. If you don't make her come in the next 20 minutes and have her downstairs I'll come back up here and get it done myself," Rosalie heads back to the door, "we're all waiting."

The door slams shut behind her.

"Did that seriously just happen?" Edward is seething with shock and anger.

"She just interrupted our sex to offer to take over," I say hands over my face.

"When did you two…" he trails off.

"In college. Before us. We got drunk and she was mad at her ex. So we played with her toys," I blush.

"I will be informing my brother so he can have that incredible mental picture too," Edward smirks.

"She had this magic wand thing that vibrated," I giggle.

"Lie down," he throws away the covers tackling me.

I shriek out laughing. His hands grip my thighs pulling them up to wrap around his torso. The thrusts this time are hard and fast. He's determined to finish the job. Reaching my arms out on the mattress I moan over and over beneath him as I grip whatever I can. My fingers lace into the sheet and I begin my climax.

"I'm going to," he growls, "Baby."

"Me too," I gasp out.

The moment I let my orgasm starts he thrusts deep into me letting go too. He fills me completely. Lying on top of me he kisses my chest stopping at the small mark Rose has pointed out.

"Mine," he grumbles kissing it.

"Yours," I smile warmly.

"Let's go," he chuckles, "before she comes back and tries to fuck you in front of me."

"That would be awful," I laugh.

"Horrific," he jokes sarcastic climbing off me.

"I bet you wouldn't be able to avert your eyes," I say following him into the bathroom.

"I wouldn't want to," he chuckles.

"Boys are perverted," I roll my eyes.

"Nope. I'm just incredibly attracted to you," he kisses my forehead.

With lingering touches and sly hand placement on one another we get ready. When we're presentable we head downstairs finding Mason watching Disney beside Alice.

She holds open a picture book reading it to him quietly. My heart melts. He cherished his Aunty.

"Bella," Rosalie pulls me away from the cute moment into the dinning area.

A man no older than 22 sits scribbling something into a notepad.

"This is Bella. The bride," Rosalie says to him.

"Ahh. Bella. I'm Craig. I'm here to help," he smiles.

Something about the way he looked at Rosalie made me uncomfortable. Something about him in general made me uncomfortable. He just seemed odd. He was genuinely nice, welcoming. But I could see him undressing her with his eyes the entirety of our meeting. He took notes and nodded at my requests. Vowing to make each happen on the short time we had.

"I've got this," he winks at me.

Fucking hell.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please leave me with a review?


	7. Chapter 7

The Toddler

Sighing I finish up the last button on Mason's shirt. He pushes back and forth a car on the bed beside him making animated noises with his lips. No attention whatsoever to my meltdown. We didn't get to this last night. I wish we had.

"The pants don't fit you," I say.

Mason makes the situation better lifting the car up to drive over my cheek. Feeling less than comforted I move back crossing my arms.

"They're way too big," I groan.

"I'll grow into them. That's what Mummy says all the time," he says.

"Not by Saturday," I roll my eyes picking him up to stand.

The waistband slouches from his waist, the ankles of the pants pooling at his feet. How did Esme not check this? She's picked up the suits for the men. Alice had been on dress duty. I had yet to see it. Here's hoping she has done a much better job.

Mason amuses himself jumping on the bed watching me try to think. I don't know how to sew. The fabric is way too expensive to risk.

"Edward," I huff calling out.

I just simply hope he hears my battle cry from the other end of the house. When he enters the room Mason's pants are around his knees.

"They don't fit," I say.

"Really?" Edward frowns moving to tug his son's pants up.

"They're way too big. What do we do?" I bite my lip.

"Mother is good at sewing and Alice is a fashion designer. Maybe they could fix it?" He offers.

I examine mason thinking. My mind does laps. Why was this wedding floating on such rough seas?

Edward unbuttons the pants helping to free the toddler's small legs from them.

"Don't panic. We will figure something out," Edward rubs my back, "if it comes to it we buy new ones and get a refund on these from the store in Port Angeles. Or we send Emmett to get them fixed."

"You'd trust him?" I bite my lip.

"You'd have to spell it out," he nods, "Emmett would suffice."

"Uncy Emmy," Mason cheers jumping up and down.

"Stop," Edward glares at Mason.

Mason bounces onto his bottom cautious of the trouble he might get in. He knew not to test dad.

"What else can go wrong?" I groan eyes shut.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is me and you," he pulls me into him.

I let his arms wrap around me completely engulfing me in a seriously needed cuddle.

"Even if he wears his nappy it'll still be about us getting married," he says.

"It would make cute pictures," I smile trying to hold back tears.

Mason moves to the edge of the bed behind Edward. We watch him attempt to climb down himself with his belly on the mattress. He underestimates the height slipping down on his bump. I muffle a giggle with my hand as Edward bends down to lift him up into his arms.

"Mason. We need to keep Mummy happy," Edward says, "she is sad because things aren't going to plan."

Mason's adorable face shifts to an expression laced with worry.

"Mummy," he holds out his arms for me.

"I'm okay," I smile accepting his request to carry him.

He wraps his arms around my neck just like a monkey.

"I wuv you, Mummy. Don't be sad," he says.

My pantsless son could be the thing that gets me through this wedding.

* * *

It had been two hours. Alice has set up a white board with perfect circles. She'd made slips of paper with the names of my guests on.

"We can't put my aunt near my dad's mother," I shake my head, "it's not worth it."

"Okay," Alice moves my aunt to another family table.

"Better," I nod.

"Rose. What scent is that?" Craig says suddenly.

Alice and I exchange a look.

Craig has met Emmett. Perhaps he is just incredibly brave.

"I think it's sweat," Rose says dismissive.

"Oh," he shrinks back into the chair awkwardly.

"Anyway," Alice smirks at me, "I think it's set."

"When does Lucy arrive?" Rose asks.

"On Thursday," I say.

"Late in the game," Alice bites her lip.

"Yeah but what else do I do?" I shrug.

"She only has to walk anyway," Rose smiles.

"Bella,"Craig stands clearing his throat, "What about this?"

He shows me a design for the menus on the tables.

"Perfect," I nod.

We had managed to find a copy of the dietary requirements on my computer. He had the catering company pull together a menu which sounded delicious.

"I like the colour," Rosalie says.

"Thanks," his eyes linger on her for a moment too long.

Rosalie did this. She attracted men but had no clue she was doing it. While he blatantly looked at her breasts she played with her nails. Completely inattentive.

"Umm. Okay. Well we should probably think about music next," Alice says, "you have picked out songs right? You'll need to give them to Emmett in advance."

"Our first dance is up to Edward. As for the aisle it's the song he wrote for me in school," I say.

"That's too cute," Rosalie smiles.

"You're into music? What kind?" Craig asks her.

"Anything," she shrugs.

"Oh me too," he nods, "anything is great."

"Do you think they've organised one of those dance things? Like from the cool YouTube videos," Alice smiles.

"God no," I laugh.

"Mason could join in," Alice sits beside me looking at Craig talk Rose's ear off.

"He'd steal their groove. What is with that," I shake my head motioning to Rose.

"It's weird," she laughs, "he has flooded the house with drool. How has Emmett not noticed this. My brother is so stupid."

"It's blatantly obvious," I nod, "I'll tell her later when he isn't around."

"Good luck," Alice scoffs.

"Thank you for all of this. I think I'd be a mess without you," I take her hand, "I'm so blessed to get you as a sister finally."

"Stop," she smiles tearing up slightly, "I'm just so happy he has someone. That he has you and Mason. After growing up with him happiness was something I worried he'd never find," Alice explains.

"I love him," I smile, "making him happy will be the only thing I ever do."

"Without even trying you do that," she says, "just simply being is enough."

"Mummy," mason runs into the room holding a lego truck.

"Yes, little man," I say.

"Daddy is being nasty," he races over to climb into my lap.

"Why?" I ask.

"He won't let me play outside," he whines.

"Don't let him outside," Edward calls out from the next room.

He sounds frustrated.

"It's raining baby," I shake my head, "we're going to play inside for now. When the rain stops maybe ask Emmett and he can take you outside to play in some puddles."

"Now," he grumbles.

I look down at him unsure whether to yell at him or join his attitude.

"Go play," I say.

"Outside," he shakes his head.

"Go or you won't play at all," I warn.

He grumbles crossing his arms.

I'm trying to focus on him but I can't. The comment Craig just made about working out is too much.

"Yeah I lift heaps. Every day really," he says.

I laugh. Uncontrollably laugh. Alice already buckled over.

"Mummy," Mason shouts agitated.

"Baby. No," I huff regaining composure.

"Yes," he bounces up and down in my lap.

As I look down at him I take it all back. Getting down the aisle with this could pulling on my strings. Near impossible.

* * *

thanks for reading.

please review!


	8. Chapter 8

The Bridesmaid

"I can fix this," Alice nods looking over the fabric.

Rosalie holds Mason eyebrows knitted together. Perhaps jealous Alice could help where she couldn't.

"Can't you put them on him? Then I can see where I need to adjust it," she says searching through he box of needles and thread.

"Sure," I nod.

Rosalie stands Mason on the kitchen bench tugging down his jeans.

"No. Mummy," he grabs her hands stopping her.

"Aunty Rosie is okay to help," I say.

"No," he stomps one foot.

The ultimate threat of a shit fight. I know not to go past that.

"Fine," I say.

Rosalie slightly pissed moves out of the way letting me fix my son. I pull on the oversized pants and hold them in place while Alice pins the pants around the waist and legs.

"Aunty Alice is going to fix them," I say, "because Mason is too little."

"No. Grandpappy said I'm a big boy," he shakes his head.

"But your my baby," I say.

"Nah," he shakes his head.

"Fine," I say raising my hands in surrender.

"You can take them off," Alice smiles kissing Mason's cheek quickly.

"Thank god we have Aunty Alice," Rosalie says.

I give her a warning glance.

"Oh go fuck the wedding planner," Alice rolls her eyes.

Rosalie turns murderous.

"I beg your pardon!" She snaps.

"Nothing," Alice smirks evilly.

"No say it. You're taking over. Your just a bridesmaid. I'm her best friend. Know your place," Rosalie says.

"Please stop," I say, "my kid."

Mason watches them like a game of tennis. Head turning toward the insult. He's amused.

"I'm helping. Something you'd do a lot better if you weren't letting Craig hit on you before getting naked for my brother," she says.

The shots Alice was firing was low blows. The ones Rosalie were firing were just as harsh.

"At least someone wants me. Jasper has barely looked at you since I got here," Rose shrugs.

"Hey," I snap.

The mum tone laces my warning.

"It's true. She's lost his interest. I'd keep a close eye on him. Wouldn't want him…" Rosalie trails off.

"Go," I demand pointing at the door, "take him with you."

Rosalie glares at me shocked. I'm taking Alice's side. It would mean a frosty cold shoulder but I couldn't let Rosalie speak that way to my sister in law.

"Take him to Emmett to take him outside," I say.

Rosalie lifts mason and leaves the room without another word. Alice is silently crying as she tears at the seams on the small trousers.

"Want to talk about it?" I ask.

She silently shakes her head.

"Alice, what's going on?" I sigh.

"It's nothing," she shakes her head, "I just don't know what is going wrong."

"You guys are fighting or something?" I ask.

"Yeah. And I guess he just touches me different. It doesn't linger," she bites her lip, "we've been married two years Bella. I can't lose him."

"Tell him that," I say.

"I have. I just.. were struggling to you know," she can't meet my eye line.

"Baby. This is about a baby," I sigh.

"Yeah," she nods, "I can't do it. We've spoken to doctors. It's so expensive. It's just taking a toll."

Sighing I take her hand and squeeze. She was usually so bubbly and happy. Who knew this was underneath.

"It'll happen," I say, "I know it. If not I'll be your surrogate need be. You were born to be a mum. You're patient, kind and loving."

She closes her eyes and breathes out slowly.

"I just don't get what I've done wrong," Alice huffs.

"This isn't about what you did or didn't do," I shake my head, "trust me."

"I do," she nods, "I just feel like a failure."

"Don't," I cuddle her to me, "look I'm here for you no matter what."

"I forever owe my brother. Bringing me a sister like you," she smiles sniffling.

"You can repay me by letting me hold your hand while you push," I kiss her temple lovingly.

"If," she laughs nervously.

"When," I correct.

"Leave me to it. I'll have these ready in an hour or so," she says grabbing for the pants.

"You're the best Aunty," I smile, "you are more than welcome to baby hugs from him anytime you like."

"If he lets me," she scoffs smiling.

"That's true," I nod, "he's pretty easy to hold down but."

I find Rosalie playing with Mason. He stacks blocks with her chatting to her quietly about animals.

"Hey," I say smiling.

"Hey," She says short.

"Don't be that way," I kneel down beside Mason brushing his hair back, "she is going through stuff. I think you need to apologise about the Jasper stuff."

"She needs to apologise at insinuating I'd cheat on Emmett," Rosalie shrugs

"She didn't say that," I sigh, "as if you haven't noticed him hitting on you every fix minutes."

"He's being nice to me," she rolls her eyes, "if you saw the way Emmett attacked me in the shower last night you'd know I only have eyes for him."

"He attack you?" Mason gasps in shock.

"Oh no," I mumble.

"Are you okay?" He stands up concerned.

"Yeah baby," Rose smiles amused, "he attacked me with kisses."

"Kisses?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Like this," Rosalie smiles tugging him into her lap.

She covers his face in kisses. Lipstick marks like cheetah spots. His chubby legs kick out as he giggles begging her to stop.

"Hey," Emmett walks in holding his iPhone and some cords, "get off my woman, man. Bro code."

The irony.

Mason growls playfully racing toward Emmett. Easily Em scoops him up and turns him upside down. He screams out to me laughing.

"I cannot help you," I smile hands up, "he'll get me too."

"Stop. Down," he giggles.

Emmett puts him down smirking.

"You follow my taste in woman," he says, "gorgeous, funny and feisty."

"Stop corrupting my child," I say.

"I have fixed up music. The coolest playlist ever," he smiles at me.

"Perfect," I nod, "Thanks Em."

"Can I do more?" He asks.

"Tomorrow you'll need to help us carry things around," I say.

"Using me for my body," he rolls his eyes.

"It's so sexy but," Rose smiles.

"Keep going and I'll take you upstairs," he winks at Rose.

"Stop," I yell.

"I'm not apologising," Rosalie says standing to take Emmett's hand, "she was wrong."

"Who?" Emmett asks.

"Your sister," he says.

"Why?" He raises an eyebrow.

One thing both these brothers had in common was how protective they were of Alice. They loved their little sister. Never cross Alice.

"She's just being difficult. She's taking over the wedding when my job is to do everything. She is a control freak and it drives me crazy," Rosalie says.

"You were nasty Rose. You don't bring in people's relationships," I chastise.

"Rose," Emmett sighs, "she's trying to help. Edward is her brother and wants him happy."

"You think I don't! It's my best friend," Rose raises an eyebrow.

"She is my sister, babe," he sighs.

"She's a bitch," Rose huffs.

"Calm down," I groan, "just stop fighting."

"I'm not apologising," Rose shrugs.

Bridesmaid wars.

Maybe Edward and I could just ditch this and race to Vegas?

* * *

Thanks so much.

Please drop me a review?


	9. Chapter 9

Don't forget a review! I LOVE reading them.

* * *

The Celebrant

The war was brutal. The bridesmaid battle fought in utter silence. The morning was spent with death glances and eye rolls between the pair. I simply ignored the both of them. For now their fighting was not my priority. If it lasted and impacted my wedding I'd step in. The blows could get lower and I just prayed there would be no more punches.

"Done," Alice smiles motioning for Mason to come to her.

Instantly he races to her happily. It earns a frozen glare from Rose. Jealousy was a colour she often wore. Especially when it came to Mason's relationship with his Aunty. He adored Alice. Often begging me to call so he can chat to her.

"The favourite again," she huffs.

"Rose," Emmett warns taking her hand.

"Shut up," she mutters.

He rolls his eyes dropping her hand to cross his arms. Emmett was the only person in the world that I had met who could put up with her. They were both as fierce as each other.

"Ready?" Alice smiles ignoring them.

She sits on her knees helping him change into the pants. He's adorable holding onto her shoulders for balance. Jasper watches on awkwardly. It must be hard on him too. I could see the thoughts rushing through his head as he watched them interact.

"I love you," Alice smiles at Mason.

"Wuv you," he leans into her body as she tugs the pants up.

"Stand up so Mummy can see," I instruct.

Mason turns to look at me. He pokes out his tongue cheeky. I move toward him to check the buttons and pull at the waistband.

"Do a spin," Alice says.

He takes the instruction way too seriously. Like Spider-Man he jumps in circles pouncing onto the ground playfully.

"Fits great," I laugh, "Alice you are a lifesaver. Where would I be without you."

Rosalie tuts inspecting her nails. She's ignored again. The sour bitch can stew without any attention.

"Anything for my baby nephew," she smiles.

"Say thanks," I say to Mason.

"Thank youp, Ali," he smiles up at her.

Alice cuddles him to her kissing his cheek.

"Okay off before you wreck it," I demand, "I want you to look perfect in it."

Alice helps him take them off and hands them to me. I pull her into a hug. This woman would be my sister soon enough. Thank the lord.

"Rose. Can you help me?" Edward walls into the room biting his lip.

"Why not ask the maid of honour," Rose says.

"You are the maid of honour," he raises an eyebrow, "please."

"You sure your sister hasn't snatched the whole thing from me?" Rose stands pissed.

"Oh cut it out," Emmett rolls his eyes.

"Fuck you," she says.

"Oi," I yell pointing at Mason, "Little ears."

"She just needs to grow up," Emmett sneers.

"I'll remember that," Rose glares at him.

He wasn't getting any for a while.

"Rose please," Edward gestures for her to come quick.

Rose gives Emmett the finger before following him.

"Okay," I sigh, "Mason. I think that it's time for a nap. You've been up all morning and are tired."

He nods surprising me with no fight. Letting me pick him up I turn to look at Emmett.

"Uncy Em. Come help?" I suggest.

He nods understanding the hint. Jasper trades glances with Alice relieves we're exiting the room.

"Good job, sis. You saved the page boy," Emmett grins at her following me.

I blow a kiss to Alice as Jasper begins to move to her already.

"Uncy Emmy," Mason yawns.

"Yeah buddy," he smiles down at him.

"Mummy is giving me a brother," he says knowingly.

I shake my head at Emmett leading him into Mason's room.

"What if it's a sister?" Em asks.

"No. Boy," Mason lets me place him into the bed.

"I'm not having a baby," I sigh, "his daycare teacher congratulated me and said I was glowing. I thought she was talking about the wedding but then she put her hands onto my stomach."

"What a devil," Emmett laughs sitting on the mattress beside him.

"Putting it nice," I smile handing Emmett a picture book.

"Surely he'll get a sibling bit," Emmett grins at me.

"Eventually. Not yet," I say, "he keeps me on my toes enough."

"I'm glad this is all happening though. Finally that baby brother of mine is getting married. When he brought you home I could see the day coming. You and him belong together. I couldn't be more proud. He was always someone I needed to protect so to see him have you walk down the aisle it's perfect," he smiles.

"Thanks Em," I smile, "I'm excited to finally have a brother. And Mason is really lucky to have you too.

"Weed," Mason says smacking Emmett lightly.

Inpatient.

"Read," I translate giggling, "I have to go check on the planner. He's crafting up the order of procession so. Have fun. Oh he loves when Edward puts on voices."

"I'll give it an Oscar worthy performance," Emmett smirks.

I leave the pair to it before finding the planner at his makeshift office. The dining table covered in paper and notepads.

"Hey. How's it going?" I ask.

"So we may have a slight problem. The celebrant is out," he says.

"What?" I shout.

—

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding!" Edward yells.

"I'm trying to find a new one. But Saturday is late notice," he says.

"Well try fucking harder," Edward snaps, "what am I paying you for?"

"Edward," I say taking his hand.

"What if I did it?" Jasper says.

"Huh?" I ask.

"I can get ordained. You can just do it on the internet," he shrugs.

"This isn't a Friends episode," Edward says.

"No. It's not terrible," I say.

"How long does the process take?" Edward asks.

"Usually minutes," Craig says.

"Sign me up," Jasper says.

Craig types in the web address and slides the laptop to Jasper. He sits down and begins filling it in.

"Wait. Your serious?" Edward raises an eyebrow.

"It would mean more," Jasper shrugs, "I know you both better than some random minister anyway. I can personalise the ceremony. What would you prefer… Emmett?"

"Dear fuck no," Edward shakes his head.

"I like it," I say.

"Then Jasper it is," he kisses my temple, "long as it's written in the books she is my wife."

"No country music," I smile at Jasper.

"Not even lyrics as a quote?" He smirks.

"No," I laugh.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," he draws out, southern accent thick.

Edward pulls me into his arms kissing my head.

"Perfect," I smile, "I love it."

"Please no more drama," Edward sighs, "we just want her to get to the end of the aisle now."

—-

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!

Please review?


	10. Chapter 10

Lemon

* * *

The mother of the Bride

_Four days to go._

Today my mother arrived. Today total anxiety arrived.

"She's going to be here any minute," I sigh spooning some peas into Mason's mouth.

I sit at the breakfast table with my wedding notebook open. Edward leans against the kitchen bench smiling at Mason.

"It'll be fine," he says.

"You know what she's like," I huff.

Renee often said what she was thinking. She came with no filter. Which meant hurt feelings and offended pride for everyone she passed.

"She will be behaved. It's your wedding," he says walking closer to me.

I feel him walk behind me and place a strong hand on my shoulders. Slowly he begins to squeeze and move my hands, massaging the pressure away.

"It'll all be okay," he says, "I love you."

"I love you," I smile up at him.

The concern must be still obvious. He leans down kissing me cheek.

"Only four days," he whispers.

"Then we race out of this place," I smile.

"Deal. The honeymoon is waiting," he says, "I cannot wait."

"Where is it?" I try.

"Nope," he laughs.

"Bella," Rosalie calls out, "Renee is here."

"Take me now," I stand up pushing my chair out.

"If we rush out the back door," Edward suggests playfully.

"My baby," Renee gasps.

She stands in the hallway carrying two massive duffel bags. She was beginning to catch her. The grey in her hair and the tightness of her skin.

"Mother," I smile at her.

Throwing everything down she rushes to cuddle me.

"My darling," she coos, "I can't believe my beautiful girl will be getting married."

"Me too," I sink into her cuddle.

Her arms were always safe. Despite the attitude on her I loved her.

"And look at how big little Mason is getting," She gasps rushing to clip him out of his chair for a cuddle.

Mason wraps her arms round Renee's neck excited.

"Nanny," he is excited to see her.

"I have so many treats for you," she cuddles him close.

"Renee," Edward smiles in greeting.

"And I get a son," she squeals.

Mason in her arms she moves to wrap one arm around Edward. He accepts her hug warmly.

"Are you ready? She's a handful," Renee jokes

"I'm going to give it my best shot," he smiles at me, "she's worth it."

"So," she smiles at me, "Where is my room."

"Upstairs," I move to take one of her bags but Edward stops me.

"I've got these. Follow Bella," he instructs.

As expected she has a problem.

"Does it always make that humming noise?" She asks.

"It's silent?" I raise an eyebrow.

She plops Mason onto the bed and begins inspecting the room like a motel. She runs her finger along tabletops for dust. With intense scrutiny she checks the density of each pillow.

"Mum. We have a fair few people staying here tonight and until the wedding. This was the best Esme could muster up," I say.

"We can try fit you elsewhere," Edward offers.

"No no. Don't be silly dear," she waves him off, "it's for a few nights."

"We'll let you unpack," I say lighting Mason up.

"Yes dear. Also you look tired. Make sure you're sleeping eight hours. Edward doesn't want a bride with blue under eyes," she says.

* * *

My shower is warm. The water flows down my front washing away dirt. But leaving behind the anxiety of the day.

"Baby," Edward calls into the room, "you okay?"

I poke my head out behind the curtain and smile at him warmly.

"Hey," I say, "what's up?"

"Mase is asleep and everyone has pretty much gone to bed. You want company?" He asks.

"Get in here," I nod.

Each section of skin he reveals makes my stomach flutter. He was such a sexy piece of man.

The air is cool for a moment as he clambers in. As soon as he's in I push him against the tiles. The water covers us both. He is already poking into my stomach. It never took much.

"Already?" I smile wrapping my hand around his erection.

"You're so hot. How can I help it?" He shrugs.

Rolling my eyes I squat in front of him taking his tip into my hot mouth. The feeling rushed up his body earning me a warm groan.

"Fuck," he moans.

"Hmmm," I hum.

His perfect hands lace through the sections of my wet hair guiding my head as I bob up and down. I twirl my tongue and suck in my cheeks determined to show how thankful I was for him. Not before long he grows sick of the thank you pulling me up.

"I need you," he grunts.

Resting my hands on the wall beneath the shower head he bends me forward. The water rushes down onto my back. And when he pushes into me pleasure rushes down it too.

"Fuck," I gasp.

"You are so fucking tight this way," he growls gripping my hips.

As he sets a pounding rhythm he sinks deep with each thrust. I see stars. His hands explore as he fucks me from behind. My clit and tits his adult playground.

Trying my best I thrust back into him keeping up. It's no easy task but. He lifts one of my legs up so my foot is balanced on the edge of the bath. The angle shifts to a much deeper section of my vagina. The new rush of pleasure causes me to cry out his name. My mouth no longer connected to my thoughts.

"Fuck," I cry.

"Come," he grunts, "Come with me inside you, sexy."

The hot dirty talk always managed to get me further along. In fact it sends me over the edge. When I come it's violent. I shake and clench. Edward continues his thrusting not slowing. Instead he pulls me up so the spray runs down my front, my back flat against his chest.

"You are so incredibly hot," he says into my ear, "I'm close baby. I'm going to come."

He thrusts up and into me as I stand before him. Each movement he makes bringing more pleasure to my body and insides. When he lets go he spills inside of me.

"God," I moan.

"Did that take away some stress?" He mutters kissing down my neck.

"Yep," I lean back into him.

Needing his arms around me I turn to face him and bury my face into his neck. He wraps his arms around me giving me the embrace I have craved all day.

"I love you. We're going to get through this. I'll make sure you get to the end of that aisle and love every second of the day," he says.

What did I do to deserve this man?

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please please leave me behind a review? Thanks so much!


	11. Chapter 11

Please remember to leave me behind a review.

* * *

The Friend

_Three days to go_

Jacob Black.

Like a brother. Since we were children he'd chase me about. However my husband to be cannot stand him.

Edward hates Jacob. He merely puts up with him because I ask him to.

He seems to think there's some crush Jacob has toward me, but it's not like that. We'd been raised together. Dirt and mud, sticks and stones. All together.

"Oh Bella!" He smiles.

He wraps his arms around me lifting me up. His body heat radiates through me. It's as if he always was the sun. Always a warm temperature.

"You look incredible," he compliments, "I am so excited to see you all dressed up."

"I'm so pleased you made it in time," I smile.

"Yeah sorry about the panic," he grins leaning down to pick up Mason, "and you are just growing too fast."

Jacob was stationed overseas. He was a soldier. Much of our young adult life was long goodbyes at the airport. But each time he came back. I supported his choice to serve. However every time I wrapped my arms around his neck in relief, Edward was there cringing at our touch.

He'd smile and shake his hand but secretly wished we'd quit touching. Of course I'd dismissed his concerns. He had female friends? The nurses at work? The receptionists? They constantly flirted. I didn't care. His heart is mine. Mine is his.

"I knew you'd make it," I smile.

"As if I would miss the chance to see you look so incredibly beautiful," he smiles pushing my hair back out of my face.

"Jacob," Edward voice is grumpy as it enters the room, "I thought you weren't coming."

"I said he might struggle to make it," I roll my eyes.

"Sorry. Misheard," he shrugs.

Mason scrambles down Jacob to get to Edward. It's a small victory for the jealous daddy. Mason only really wanted Edward but because of the snack he is holding. A cookie.

"Let me show you to your room," I say taking one of Jacob's bags.

"Let me," he smiles shaking his head.

He takes the bag from me and motions for me to lead the way with his head. His smile like an arrow. Happily I oblige. Edward's frosty glare on his back as we depart.

"How has it all been going?" He asks following me.

"A bit like a nightmare. One thing after the other," I say.

I lead him up the stairs and to his room. It was small and the couch was a fold out. However with the help of Esme I had set up pillows and blankets for him to make it cosy.

"Well thankfully I am here to make it better," he winks at me.

"We have rehearsals in an hour so I'll let you unpack. You're welcome to come watch," I smile, "Jasper is going to marry us so we need to practice run."

"I won't be long," he nods.

I find Edward shortly before the rehearsal. It's fair to say he is sulking.

"We're not doing this again," I roll my eyes

"Why is he here?" He huffs quiet.

"He is my friend," I shake my head already over the argument.

"I'm not inviting my ex girlfriends," he says.

"He isn't my ex, baby," I sigh taking his hand, "stop feeling threatened by him."

"Guys," Rosalie yells out, "get your asses outside. We need to practice this."

Without another irritated word we follow her. The wedding planner runs us through each of our roles. Where the men stand, what Mason does and the walking gap between each bridesmaid.

"When on earth is the cousin coming again?" Alice asks.

"Tomorrow. We'll run her through it," I say.

"So Bella. You'll walk last obviously. When you get to the aisle your father will shake Edward's hand and whatnot," Craig smiles at Charlie beside me.

My father had dropped by on his lunch break. An unwanted surprise to my mother. However like a champion he ran through the rehearsal.

Standing face to face with Edward, our hands joined is surreal. It's actually sinking in. I'll actually get to marry my best friend. He'll be my partner for life. Together for life.

"I love you," he smiles down at me.

"Love you," I squeeze his hands in mine.

"So Jasper pronounces you married and then you kiss," Craig instructs.

Edward leans forward kissing me softly and quickly before leaning forward to lift me up into a bridal style hold. Laughing I wrap my arms around his neck.

"You won't actually pick me up right?" I smile.

"I can't promise anything, wife," he winks at me.

"Now from the top," Craig calls out happily, "Rose you did a great job. Alice the space just needed an extra second."

"Lets get fake married again," I smile.

"Only three days and it'll be real," he kisses my cheek as he lets me down.

"Jacob?" Rose gasps excited.

My tan best friend laughs as she flings into his arms for a hug.

Under his breath a curse word slips from Edward's mouth.

"Shit" Charlie sighs, "I have to go Bells."

"Oh really?" I ask.

"Yeah. I have to get to the station. I'll remember my role. Don't let you fall," he smiles kissing my head.

He waves Edward goodbye before racing back up to the house.

"Jacob. You'll need to stand in for Charlie," Craig instructs.

"Great," Edward groans.

"Don't," I smack his chest moving toward Jacob.

Smirking he holds out his arm for me which I take. As we head toward the end of the aisle he huffs.

"I need to actually speak with you. Maybe later tonight. We could have quiet time like we used to," he says.

"Of course," I nod slightly concerned.

Before he can give anymore away Craig is ordering everyone around. Calling out where do go and what to do.

It's not until later after dinner, with Mason cuddled up in bed asleep that we get our time. We sit under a blanket together on the balcony by his room.

"So the army?" I smile.

"Yeah it's been a bit wild. You want to know what got me through it?" He asks.

"What's that?" I ask.

"This beautiful girl back home. My best friend," he smiles, "the memory's and the endless possibilities of more. But I didn't realise how limited it would be."

"What do you mean?" I shake my head.

"My chance with you is running out," he shrugs sadly.

"Chance?" I face him now confused.

"Don't marry him," he whispers softly.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"I debated declining my invite because watching you say I do to him will tear my heart in two," he moves to take my hand but I pull it back.

"Edward is the father of my son and I love him," I shake my head.

"And I love you," he admits, "Please. Call this off."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review?


	12. Chapter 12

Lemon

* * *

The Decision

I shift beginning to stand.

"Wait," he cries grabbing my arm.

Even if I try I can't move. His grip on me is too strong.

"Jacob. I'm sorry. I can't give you what you want. Edward is who I want," I shake my head.

"I can change your mind " he pleads, "You could be with me instead."

"I love Edward," I say firmly, "maybe you should go."

"You can love more than one person," the desperation is intense, "Please. I've kept this inside for so long. Then you met him. When he proposed I felt my heart shatter and just knew I had to try to stop it. But I was stationed overseas. But then I got leave just in time for the wedding and I swore I'd try to change your mind. I'll make you happy."

"Why now? You never ever showed interest like that," I say.

"I guess I hid it well. I thought about it and I just couldn't sit back and let the woman I love marry someone else," he says.

"I can't, Jake. He is who I want," I say.

"He can't love you like I will," Jake begs squeezing my arm.

"Please let me go," I whisper trying to pull away.

"Not until you change your mind. I'll help you out of this. We'll have Mason," he pleads.

"Hey," Edward clears his throat, "I'll be fucking damned if I let you touch my woman like that ever again. But my kid. If you ever touch my son, I'll end you."

His expression is nothing but smug fury. I felt like an idiot. For years I'd denied anything but friendship. Because that was what I thought this was. But it wasn't. Not to Jacob.

"I think you should probably let my fiance's arm go now. Then you should pack your shit and leave," Edward walks over to me tugging me free from Jacob's grasp.

"Edward," I warn.

"How about you let her decide," Jacob growls.

"By the look of that ring on her finger, it seems like she already has," Edward says.

"Bullshit. She's not going to settle. Soon enough she'll realise the mistake and rush back to her best friend," Jacob says.

I don't even see the beginning of the movement, just Edward's hand wrapped around Jacob's neck.

"Stop! Emmett. Help!" I scream out.

"Get the hell out of my house," Edward growls, "fucking look at her again and I'll tear you a brand new asshole."

Jacob shoves out at him knocking Edward back slightly. It's enough to land a punch on Edward's cheekbone. A nice big bruise for the wedding pictures.

"Hey," Emmett barges out Jasper hot on his heels.

Jasper pulls back Edward as Emmett manages to contain Jacob with a single hand.

"Alright, enough Edward," Jasper soothes.

"Bella," Jacob pleads.

"You need to leave," I shake my head, "You can't be here. I can't let you wreck my wedding."

I can't look at him. The hurt across his face is too much to handle. I had no idea what to say or think. As Emmett pushes him away ensuring he actually leaves I sift through memories.

Did I do anything to lead him on? I was unable to find any examples.

It's not until bed that night do the tears completely unleash. My wedding was just days away and the one person I pictured there wasn't going to be there.

"Hey. Mason is all rugged up," Edward closes the door behind him but stops short when he notices the tears, "Oh darling."

His face has purpled now.

Once his arms wrap around me I feel safe. Safer to unleash, letting the hurt really sink in.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers.

"Why did he do this?" I gasp out.

"I don't know beautiful. I'm not going to let you go that easy though. You're who I am marrying. No man will stop that," he kisses my head.

Together we cuddled until the crying came to a stop. He calmed me. He put some sort of chick flick movie on which became background noise. All I focused on was his warmth. His fingers draw patterns on my back, while my head moves with his chest. A pillow that slowly moves up and down. Rising and peacefully falling.

"Tonight is our last night together," he says smoothly, "Your bridesmaids will take you off me tomorrow."

Smiling I trail my fingertips down his stomach to his waistband.

"It's our last time to be together like this," I say, "Just engaged. But after tomorrow we'll be married."

"That's true," his hand reaches out to grab mine, halting it on his stomach.

I sit up on my elbow so that I can twist to look down at him. He smirks pulling my face down so that I can accept his sweet kiss. It's filled with passion and I can feel his love for me through the connection. His hands move around my body tugging at clothes as the go.

It doesn't take long at all. Each time we do this we set new records. Records to see how quick we can get our clothes off. Naked beneath him he takes his sweet time. Laying soft, open mouth kisses on my neck, chest, lips.

When that incredible mouth finds itself in between my legs he kisses each thigh. Like he's making a trail just for him.

"My baby," he mutters, "I can't wait to say I do. I do to love."

He stops talking to lay a kiss near my knee.

"I do to friendship."

A kiss to my inner thigh on the other leg.

"I do to forever."

A kiss to the other thigh.

"I do to Isabella Marie Swan."

His mouth kisses the skin above my clit. I bite my lip, my heart soaring as his mouth clamps down on me. His tongue flicks and swirls perfectly. I moan in appreciation as he gets to work with a job all too familiar. One that I'll never tire of him performing. His mouth sucks and tastes me until I begin to buck under him.

The grip holding me onto the bed strengthens, keeping me in place. Right where he wants me.

"I'm close," I gasp out.

He doesn't show a second of mercy continuing the pleasure. If anything it amps up. Until I am coming for him. Only for him always.

When he sits back, even with that nice bruise the smug look drives me wild. Attractive without trying.

"I love you," he smiles kissing up my body.

"I love you," I breathe out.

"Promise me you'll be mine forever," he says resting his forehead against mine.

"I will be yours forever," I nod, "But can you please finish off the job. I need you."

Wrapping my legs around him I pull him in closer.

"Whatever my wife wants, she'll get," he lines himself up with me.

As he slides deep into me he groans, hanging his head into my neck.

"Fuck," He growls.

"I promise," I whisper.

For the rest of the night, we barely sleep. Different positions and intensity we make love, we fuck. On the bed, the floor, the couch in the corner. We take our time.

Confirming he was just the correct decision.

He takes away the hurt Jacob caused, reaffirming that he's perfectly meant to be mine.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

_The Decorations_

_Two days to go._

I wake up smiling. Like most mornings. His fingers dance across my back to their own quiet tune. He hums a melody he often plays on his piano. One he composed for me.

"You're so beautiful," he says, "I'm enjoying having my parents here to take Mason. So I can get to wake up to you like this every single morning. I'm so happy to not have little feet in my face."

"It's nice not having the small bed bug," I giggle kissing him softly.

"Tomorrow," he says suddenly.

"Tomorrow," I smile.

"It's going to be our big day," he kisses my cheek.

"The first step into forever," I whisper.

"Bella," Rosalie bursts into the room.

"I'm over your maid of honour," Edward says bluntly.

"Me too," I roll my eyes.

Thankfully we're both cuddled under the sheets. We're not as exposed as the last time.

"The decorations. They're wrong. Emmett and Jasper picked them up. They're pirate themed," Rose says stressed.

"Pirate," I stammer in shock.

"The planner thinks perhaps the old criminal planner switched the orders around. We got stuck with some kid's birthday decorations. I think that kid might have our ones," Rosalie walks to me grabbing my robe along the way.

When she throws it down onto the bed she huffs.

"I've already sent Emmett to find where the birthday party was to see if your rose gold and white decorations are there. I've also drawn him a map of where it all needs to go. Jasper seems to understand more and Carlisle is with them too. Esme said she'd keep an eye on them," Rose says.

"He'll find them," Edward nods.

"Will he?" I raise an eyebrow.

"For sure," Edward nods, "he's my best man for a reason."

"He's also a giant idiot sometimes," Rose rolls her eyes, "but for now get up and get ready. Your cousin Kim has already called letting us know she is at Charlie's. She is waiting for us."

"Baby. Just please make the mean girl leave," Edward groans wrapping his arm around me.

It begins to move under the covers. Closer and closer to in between my legs.

"I'll be down in a minute," I giggle as Edward pulls me tighter to him.

"Let me at least try and escape. I don't need to see you finger her under the sheets," Rose screams frustrated.

"You're welcome to join," Edward chuckles kissing my neck.

"Stop," Rose squeals.

She rushes out of the room with her eyes covered. Once the door closes he's covering me with his body laughing.

"She will probably come back," I moan out.

"Then I better work quickly," he leans down kissing my neck.

* * *

"Emmett you better find those decorations and have them exactly as we discussed," Rosalie yells into her phone, "yes. Either side of the aisle."

Numb I play with my ring staring at Alice. She is making posters with pictures of Edward and I. They'd turned out amazing too. Between Rose and Alice saying I do might actually happen smoothly. Each bump in the road they had managed to help me swerve. Except their tension was still quite thick. The two of them had traded several digs this morning.

"Babe. If you fuck this up were not having sex for a month," Rose warns.

"Here," Kim places a cup of tea in front of me, "two sugar."

"Thanks," I smile.

Kim was British. Everything she said was interesting. And the only person on my right side at the moment. She was quiet, sweet. However, had the reputation of flirting with anything with legs. Either gender.

"Don't stress, Bella. Everything will turn out great. You'll walk down the aisle and he'll cry. I bet it now," Kim smiles.

"I've never actually seen him cry," Alice smirks, "if you can make that happen I would be so grateful."

"It would be so sweet," Kim nods.

"I think he'd cry for sure," Alice giggles.

"Okay. Good news they found them," Rose huffs sitting beside me.

"Thanks, Rose," I smile, "you're killing it. I'd be so lost without you here."

"It's my job, beautiful. But now it's time to pamper. Let's do your nails first," Rose claps.

"I can do her hair," Alice smiles.

"I've got it," Rose snaps shortly.

"Stop," I warn.

Rosalie rolls her eyes and pulls my hands closer to her.

"You need to stop being so nasty," I say.

"I can't help it. She makes me annoyed," Rose speaks softly.

"For me," I say.

"I'll work harder," she nods.

"Thank you," I smile, "I want the light pink."

She rubs my hand affectionately before getting to work.

"I need your help with something actually. I need Mason tomorrow before I walk down the aisle. I want him to give a letter to Edward from me," I explain.

"I can do that," Rose nods.

My bridesmaids each work to pamper me. Putting my hair in rollers, painting my nails and smothering face masks across my skin. All with a bottle of bubbly wine to keep us going.

That was until too much alcohol hits Alice and Rose. The tension becomes an inferno. After one to many eye rolls from the blonde, the pixie snaps.

"Rose. Why do you hate me? You know I have all the power. I could destroy you and Emmett with a sentence," Alice slurs, "if I asked him to dump you he would."

"Don't," I take Rosalie's arm, "she's drunk and so are you. We're meant to be having fun."

"If he ever asked me what I thought about him marrying you… I'd refuse it," Alice says.

"You're an actual bitch. Emmett and I are together and for some reason you're jealous," Rose snaps, "for your information he already proposed. I just said no."

"What," I put a hand out to stop Alice's rebuttal," why?"

"Well, I'm terrified. Everything would change. Oh, and because his family hates me," Rose sneers at Alice.

"Edward doesn't hate you," I shake my head, "and what is scaring you? He loves you. Isn't that enough?"

"It's a big commitment. What if it all changes," she huffs.

"You rejected him?" Alice raises an eyebrow shocked.

It's as if it's finally sinking in.

"I didn't mean to like that. I said I would think about it," Rose shakes her head casting her eyes downward.

Rosalie sucked at being vulnerable. She sucked at feelings. Her childhood was rough. Her daddy issues were plentiful. A hurdle Emmett had worked hard to jump and stay patient through. It looked as if they were spurring back up.

"What is there to think about. You love him," I take her hands in mine, "Nothing will change. You'll fall deeper in love with him. You two are meant to be."

Alice bites her lip and moves closer. I think this was the white flag.

"I was out of line. I guess I wanted to get along with you like I did Bella. A lot is happening between Jasper and I. I think you should go for it. Bella as a sister is great, but you as a sister is even better," Alice says sincerely.

"I'm sorry for fighting," Rose moves to pull Alice into her arms.

"His family do love you. Despite not always getting along I'd protect you at the drop of a hat. And he deserves happiness which is you," Alice says.

"I'm glad we've got through this. I didn't want us to walk down the aisle tomorrow bickering," I smile at them, "group hug."

As I hold the two of them, Kim laughs clapping.

Despite the trainwreck we often were, walking down the aisle with anyone else would feel wrong.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading. xx


	14. Chapter 14

The Makeup Artist

_Today._

It's the day.

The day our story officially starts.

My mother had just left. She'd stood over me with tears in her eyes. The entire morning had been spent obsessing over me. About how grown up I was, about how excited she was. As a token of her fondness she'd given me my something blue and borrowed. A broach for my hair which the hairdresser had helped me put in.

As for old my father gave me his mother's necklace.

My new was in my hands.

In a red velvet box labelled 'my love.'

Embracing the quiet moment I open the gift from Edward. Inside a silver, thin bracelet with two charms. One inscription 'Edward' the other 'Mason.'

Unable to stop the tears I smile through them. The latch is simple so I can attach it to my wrist myself. It looks gorgeous on my arm.

The simple gift took away any doubt if there was any. All of the nerves gone. It was the closest thing I had to wrapping him around me to whisper words of encouragement, words of love.

"I love it," I whisper hoping somehow he'd hear.

"Okay, She's here," Rosalie bounds into the room.

A slightly chubby woman follows. Her hair is up in a bun and she looks flustered.

"She'll need help. Barely slept," Rose smiles at me.

"Thanks," I glare.

"I'll do my best to work quick. My niece double booked me. She's new at handling clients. I can't stay as long. No one replied to my message," she says.

"Message?" I ask confused.

"I sent four last night and called twice," she explains.

"To what number. I got nothing," I say panicked.

Flipping out the phone she recites to me Edward's number. No wonder why. He wouldn't think twice about it. He'd not see the need to take time with makeup. Why would she contact him? Had the planner switched out the numbers like the decorations.

"Okay well just do Bella. She's priority. Then we can always do what you don't get to," Rosalie rubs my shoulder, "don't stress. We're going to get you down the aisle and into his arms."

"Okay," I breathe out.

Her brushes are soft and the scent of the makeup is sweet. When she is done with me I barely recognise myself. My skin looks smooth and my eyes bright.

"You are beginning to look like a bride," Rose smiles.

"I need to go," the makeup huffs.

"You didn't even do one bridesmaid," I say shocked.

"I'm so sorry. I am. You don't need to pay for this," she is apologetic but it doesn't quell my anger.

"Can anything go fucking right," I groan

My frustration makes her all but leave faster.

"I will do all of our makeup. It's going to be fine. Put on your dress and I'll be back," she points at the closet as she races from the room.

I do as I'm told.

Trying to shake the irritating I appreciate the moment as I pull on the silk and delicate lace. The dress was gorgeous. Capped sleeves, a sweetheart neckline. From my waist the dress fanned out around my feet pooling just slightly on the floor.

This is what today would be.

Silent moments of reflection. To cherish each second of simplicity. The moment if slipped on this dress would forever be in my heart alongside Edward.

Staring at my reflection I can do nothing else but sink to the floor.

This was happening.

Sitting and staring at myself I don't notice the door open. Alice and Rose have solved the makeup crisis and have slipped on their dresses. The dusty pink looked incredible. The strapless dresses stopped slightly below the knee with a slight slit at their thighs.

"Oh Bella," Alice gasp hands covering her mouth, "you look…"

I turn to look at them both, a tear threatening it all.

"Don't," Rosalie laughs rushing at me with a tissue, "the car is here and your dad is ready to walk you down the aisle."

"Mason?" I ask.

"All sorted," Rosalie smiles in understanding.

"Let's get you to my brother. He's the luckiest man alive. He is going to pass out when he gets one look at you. You look so incredible," Alice helps me to stand.

"You look gorgeous," Rosalie nods

In the car my dad grabs my hand. Every so often he gives me a gentle squeeze. My mother and bridesmaids went in the car ahead.

"I'm so proud of you. You look incredible today. To think you'd come this far. When you first brought Edward home I didn't like him," he smiles, "but that's cause he was maturing my baby. Now you've given me a grandchild and in a roundabout way a son."

"I love you, Dad," I smile, "but stop making me want to cry."

"You will when we get there. When I married your mother I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. It was like an Angel," he smirks.

The drive is quick. It feels like a blur. Just like much of this morning.

My heart pumps wildly within my chest. There's no still inside my chest right now.

"Don't let me fall, Dad," I say.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Bells," he chuckles.

When I'm helped out of the car Rosalie hurriedly fixes my veil down my back and hands me my bouquet. Kim fixes the stray bits of hair around my face and winks at me reassuringly. Alice waves at a relative in the back row.

"Just follow my lead," Rose says, "I'm going to get you through this, baby."

"Thank you for everything," I nod.

"Don't be. Your going to do the exact same for me when it's my turn," she says.

The music starts and she kisses my cheek before a hurried hug with Charlie.

When I step into view of Edward's back the lullaby disappears. The soft piano of the song Edward had wrote for me when we first began dating slips into the background. With each step I near him, my heart feels more full.

Mason stands beside Emmett in his little tux. He looks adorable. His eyes beam when he sees me.

"Mummy," he cheers.

Before being able to stop him, he's out of Emmett's reach racing to me. I laugh leaning down to lift Mason into my arms.

"Baby boy. You look so handsome," I smile as my dad helps support him.

"You look pretty," he nestles into my neck.

My guests aww and giggle. The commotion is too much for Edward to resist. He turns when I'm just a few steps short of the altar.

His eyes widen when he catches sight of me and is forced to wipe a few stray tears aside.

Charlie shakes his hand before kissing my cheek and taking Mason from my arms to sit with him and Renee.

Edward leans into kiss my cheek as he takes my hand.

"Hey," I whisper leaning up to wipe another tear.

"Our little son gave me your note," he smiles down at me.

"Did he?" I smile innocently.

"I love you," he squeezes my hand.

* * *

Thanks so much. Please review


	15. Chapter 15

Lemon

* * *

The I Do

Today

"Okay please be seated," Jasper smiles at Edward with pride.

I squeeze Edward's hand. He's trying hard to not burst. I can tell.

We both know a secret we can't share. Tightly we hold onto it through our ceremony.

"Bella. Your vows. Repeat after me," Jasper smiles at me.

Nervous I clear out my throat. I follow Jasper's lead grinning when I get to the 'I do.'

"It's my absolute honour and privilege to pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss her Edward," he grins.

Our guests laugh as he pulls me in for a kiss. It's sweet, passionate and filled with promise. A pledge to do life together.

Before I notice his lips pull away he is pulling me back down the aisle toward the house. I wave at whatever guests I can catch in my line of sight.

I notice some cousins, an uncle. My grandfather claps while whispering something to my cousin's husband. Everyone is here to celebrate our love.

When we arrive in the house Edward goes to gift me with a champagne but stops at the realisation.

"Oh. That," he smirks.

"So he gave you his note?" I smile.

"The one that said 'thanks for making me a big brother?" He raises an eyebrow.

"That would be it," I laugh as he pulls me into his arms.

"You waited till our wedding day when I couldn't hug or kiss you," he smiles, "but I was so excited. I didn't tell him. I wanted you to be there for that."

"I just wanted it to be special," I shrug.

"It was. I'll never forget it," Edward kisses me deeply, "on our first step toward forever we've already another way to show for it."

"This time please don't let me eat so many pickles," I whisper in his ear.

He laughs happily. The happiest I think I've ever seen him.

"Do we tell?" He asks.

"I'd rather not," I shrug.

"People might ask why you're not drinking wine," he offers.

"Well you can take sips from my glass when no one is looking," I smile, "oh but maybe refrain from telling Alice. I think it might crush her."

"I know. We can cross that bridge gently another time. I want this to stay our secret," he smiles, "we can tell Mason later. When he won't blab."

"Guys," Rosalie walks into the room beaming, "Come on. It's reception time. I want to dance with my beautiful bride."

"She is mine," Edward kisses my cheek.

* * *

The place looked incredible.

Emmett and Jasper had pulled it together fantastically. There were several round tables through the backyard. Plants and candles adding to my ordered decorations.

"It's incredible," I whisper to Edward.

He sat beside me at our own little table. My parents sat with Esme and Carlisle. Our bridal party also together.

"Like you," he kisses my cheek.

"Baby," I whisper, "thank you. For a while I didn't think we weren't going to get here."

"I was always going to marry you. Sun, rain or hail. There was no doubt," he kisses my hand, "now it's time for the rest of forever."

"Emmett watch it," Alice yells.

I don't need to turn and look to know the cake is on the floor. I know for a fact it is. The noise is enough. Edward looking over my shoulder in frustration is more than enough.

"He tipped the cake over," Edward whispers.

Hugging I look over.

Emmett lay on the floor with three tiers of cake covering his torso and face. He looks at me in panic.

I should be angry.

But after the week I have I just go into flight mode.

Laughter completely encompasses me. I laugh hard. At his face, at the laughter coming from my husband.

All I can do is just laugh.

* * *

Edward smiles down at me.

He'd driven us to the small forks airport and booked a helicopter. We'd flown to Seattle to land ontop of a large building. Once inside he led me to this massive honeymoon suite. The bed is a California king overlooking the entire city. It's stunning. It's perfect.

There's no better way to spend my wedding night.

Beneath him I lay naked ready to celebrate in the way I had been anticipating for as long as I could remember.

As his lips move across my skin he takes his time. Each second of time spent on the skin beneath them was cherished. When his mouth moves to my clit, he sucks and swirls his tongue. Time continued to be spent well.

"Fuck," I hiss.

He smirks into my vagina happy he is earning a reaction. Pleased I fling a leg over his shoulder. As he gets to work my body rolls into his mouth. Each time I squirm his hands hold me down become more firm.

"Hold still," he chuckles.

"Don't stop " I growl out.

He rolls his eyes playfully and climbs up my body.

"No," I gasp.

"Shhh," he covers my mouth with his hand.

Kneeing my legs apart further he leans over me on his forearms. Filling me completely he penetrates me like that. His body close to mine.

My eyes roll to the back of my head at the sensation.

"Oh god," I moan.

Deep and slow he makes love to me. Each thrust perfection. Loving.

"I love you," he mutters.

"Love you," I pant out.

He comes inside of me. But within 15 minutes we're ready to go again.

Over and over we spend our night physically displaying our love.

No matter how difficult everything gets. In planning a wedding, for a baby, for life.

We'd always come together.


End file.
